This invention relates to a stabbing apparatus which may be used as a pneumoperitoneum neddle, trocar or injector needle.
In observing or operating on the body cavity by means of a laparoscope, for example, a pneumoperitoneum needle is first stabbed into the abdominal wall of a living body to inject the body cavity with gas, the abdominal wall is bored by means of a trocar, and then the laparoscope is inserted into the body cavity through a resultant bore.
When using the pneumoperitoneum needle or trocar, the tip end of the needle stabbed into the abdominal wall must be sure to reach the body cavity, whereas it should be avoided to damage any internal organs by too deep stabbing of the needle.
Heretofore, however, the stabbing operation has depended on the skill of an operator, without positively detecting the depth of stabbing of the needle such as pneumoperitoneum needle or trocar, that is, without checking to see if the needle has pierced the abdominal wall or if the needle may not damage any internal organ. Thus, the operation has not been enjoying very good reliability and safety; gas injection might be started with a bore in the abdominal wall not reaching the body cavity or some internal organ might be stabbed with the needle.